


What You're Giving, I Am Happy To Be Taking

by Recibae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Reader-Insert, Tentacles, at this point in the fandom Ardyn is a walking trigger warning, super dub/non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recibae/pseuds/Recibae
Summary: Swimming out to explore Angelgard Island seemed like a great idea at the time, until a summer storm left you seeking shelter. You didn't expect to find someone, or something, waiting for you in the darkness.





	What You're Giving, I Am Happy To Be Taking

As the rain beat down on your all-too-exposed form, you cursed yourself for what had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. “Swim out to that island, it doesn’t look that far! What could go wrong?” you muttered to yourself. Turns out that Angelgard Island hadn’t been quite as close as it looked from the beach at Galdin Quay, and you’d almost made it to the island when a summer storm had swept in, rendering your return entirely out of the question until it abated. Scrambling up the rocky shore out of the tide’s reach, you spotted what looked like an overhang, surrounded by spear-like protrusions. Hoping there would be enough space for you to comfortably wait out the storm, you carefully made your way towards it, shivering.   


As you squeezed into the crevice, you let out a sigh of relief, seeing that it opened up into some sort of room carved into what you’d taken for a giant boulder. A weak ray of light from up ahead just barely illuminated a short flight of steps in front of you, and you began carefully climbing, wishing your eyes would adjust to the light faster. As you cleared the last step, rubbing your arms in a futile attempt to warm yourself, you squinted at your surroundings. A thin slit that could charitably be called a window let in just enough light for you to see that you’d entered some kind of room carved from the stone.   


You didn’t know which you wished for more right now- some actual clothes instead of the bikini that was definitely not made for exploring spooky caves, or a flashlight to help you make out the details of the shelter you’d found. What on Eos was this place exactly? As you slowly turned to view the room, mist swirled around your ankles and the shadows seemed to shift, obscuring the corners of the room. You turned back to where you thought you’d come in, but though your eyes were adjusting to the dark, you couldn’t seem to find it.   


_This place might be creepy as hell, but doors don’t just vanish…_ As you drew in a ragged breath to try to quench your panic, a hand clapped itself over your mouth.   


“It’s been far too long since anyone has dared to enter this place… Perhaps the Six in their infinite wisdom have sent me a gift with which to occupy my time here?“   


You froze. The voice hissing in your ear sounded raspy from disuse, but undeniably seductive. Fear rooted your feet to the ground, and his hot breath on the side of your face sent chills down your spine. You didn’t dare turn your head to see the man behind you, but you could feel soft hair tickling your cheek, and stubble scraped your neck as he moved even closer. Despite your terror, you couldn’t help but feel pathetically grateful for the heat radiating off him at your back.   


Your eyes widened as something looped around your wrists. Was he binding you? The hand over your mouth hadn’t moved, though… You attempted to turn and face him, and whatever it was that bound your wrists slid up to your elbows, pinning them painfully tightly together. The- rope? It must be rope- forced your back into an arch, and you couldn’t help but squirm, realizing how exposed you were in your immobilized state.   


The man chuckled infuriatingly as he took his hand off your mouth. “Now. Will you be a good girl? It’s not as though anyone’s coming to your rescue, but screaming’s not what I want from you… Not yet, at least.” You could hear the smirk in his voice, and you bit your lip as you heard him move, just out of your limited field of view. From the almost teasing tone of his voice, he was clearly waiting for a reaction of some sort, and you found yourself not wanting to give in so easily.   


You fought back the urge to jump as his hands slid under your bikini top, cupping your breasts gently for a moment before pinching your nipples viciously. You couldn’t stop yourself from writhing in his grasp, but his grip was unyielding as he slowly raised his hands, forcing you onto your tiptoes. Defeated and seeing no other option, you gritted your teeth and nodded. Your arms were released, the tension vanishing without his hands moving.   


“There now, was that really so difficult?” You squeezed your legs together and hated yourself for doing so. Despite the mockery in his voice, it was deep and rich and you found you couldn’t help but want to obey. He finally released your sore nipples, and you struggled to keep your arms at your sides, not wanting him to bind you again. 

You heard his footsteps echo as he finally moved into view, circling you in a few strides, but the room was still too dark to see him as much more than a moving mass of shadow. You were so busy trying to discern any details of his form that you jumped when he spoke again.   


"Strip, little whore. Entertain me before I tire of your trespassing.”   


The way your shaking hands untied the strings of your bikini and slid it down could have hardly have been described as seductive. More ‘perfunctory’, if one was inclined to be charitable. Still, he seemed amused, or at least not inclined to murder you yet. Both pieces of your swimsuit hit the ground all too quickly, and you stood naked before him, your chin held defiantly high.   


"On your knees,” he continued, and his drawl sounded almost bored now. You obeyed instantly, not wanting that disinterest to extend to your continued existence. You winced as your knees hit the hard stone. Swallowing your pride, you crawled toward him, hoping it would- how did he put it? _Entertain him._ Your eyes had nearly adjusted to the gloom, but you still didn’t dare look up at his face. As you neared his boots, you saw him straighten from where he’d been leaning against the wall. You weren’t a short woman, but from the length of his legs, he’d clearly tower over you even if you were still on your feet. Kneeling at his feet and bracing your hands on your knees, you mustered up the courage to look up, and only the knowledge that irritating him could mean your end kept the shriek in your throat from spilling out.   


He was a handsome older man, with oddly old fashioned looking clothing on, but behind him, a distinct mass of shadows writhed, forming tendrils that radiated out from his form. One tendril slithered down towards your face, and you realized what had captured your arms earlier. You fought the urge to shrink away from it, knowing it would do you no good, and the shadowy tentacle cupped your chin, lifting your face to meet his gaze.   


The edges of his pale lips turned up, and the smile might have been pleasant if it had come anywhere close to reaching his eyes. They held nothing but a malicious glee as they raked over your supplicant form. The tentacle pressed in on your cheeks, forcing your jaw open, and that was all the warning you had before he’d freed his cock, letting the thick head rest on your lower lip. He sneered down at you. “I’d say ‘remember to breathe’, but I honestly couldn’t care less,” he stated.   


You hesitantly leaned forward, letting him slide into your mouth. Too hesitantly. One gloved hand sunk into your hair and yanked you forward, his cock forcing itself into your throat. It was all you could do not to choke as he wrenched your head back and forth, using you carelessly. You tried to focus on drawing breath when you could, but he wasn’t making it easy for you.   


He pulled you in until your lips met the base of his cock and held you there, drinking in the panic in your eyes as you realized that he wasn’t pulling you back. You struggled as the edges of your vision began to blur, and you couldn’t help wondering if this would be how you died. You spread your legs, trying to keep your balance, and through the spots in your eyes, you saw him smirking down at you. “What a well-trained little toy you are,” he drawled, “begging for more even when your mouth is occupied.” He nudged the toe of his boot between your legs, and as it made contact with your cunt, you were horrified to realize how shamefully wet you were, despite- or perhaps because of- his rough treatment. You couldn’t stop yourself from grinding down against it, desperate for pleasure that wasn’t inextricably melded with pain. He yanked it away far too soon, and you couldn’t help being pathetically grateful that his cock in your mouth muffled the needy whine that escaped your mouth. Unfortunately, he didn’t seem to have missed it.   


"Look how delightfully needy you are, slut. If you’re truly so desperate to be filled, I suppose I can be indulgent.” A tentacle plunged into your cunt without warning, filling you as you imagined his cock would.   


You moaned around him, unable to hide your pleasure, but it slid out of you all too soon, leaving you wet and wanting. Before you could remember what words were, let alone form a protest, his fingers curled around your arm, yanking you upwards. He whirled you around, shoving you face-down across a crumbling stone block. He pushed you down as you tried to turn and look at him, but not before you caught a glimpse of the wicked looking dagger in his other hand. Your shins scraped painfully against the stone as he kicked your legs apart, settling himself between them like a conqueror viewing his spoils of war.   


“Do try not to squirm too much…” he crooned at you, his melodic tone a sharp contrast to the cruel words, “Wouldn’t want the knife to slip.”   


For a moment, you felt only a mild sting as the cold blade moved down your spine, and for a brief, hysterical moment you wondered if the edge had been dulled and he didn’t really intend to make you bleed. Then the line he’d drawn began to burn, and you realized that you could feel your blood welling up over the edges of the cut he’d made as he drew the dagger ever downward. As soon as it stopped moving, his tongue was swiping up, retracing the blade’s path and smearing the blood he’d shed. It burned like nothing you’d felt before, but you couldn’t help feeling a sick sense of relief that he had only sliced deep enough to draw blood, and not simply slit your throat. His tongue rasped over your torn flesh, but it was almost soothing- maybe he really had broken you, if you were clinging to this as comfort.   


He stopped, evidently sated for the moment, and you chanced a glance back over your shoulder. He’d apparently given up on maintaining any semblance of a mortal guise, and darkness seeped from his eyes and mouth as he stared imperiously down at you. His lips were stained with your blood, and only his golden irises were visible, leading you to wonder how you’d ever taken him for anything human.   


You felt the head of his cock teasing at the entrance to your cunt, and your head dropped as you tried to brace yourself physically and mentally. You couldn’t help it; there was no point in fighting when he was so much stronger, and while your struggles had seemed to amuse him earlier, you didn’t want him changing his mind and picking up the dagger again.   


Besides, if you’d been capable of lying to yourself about wanting this before, you’d lost that ability when he’d cut off your air and you’d found yourself wanting him more than oxygen; the shadowy tentacles teasing you had only made it worse. You arched your back, lifting your hips as much as you could in the clearest invitation you could make. You didn’t dare look back again to see his reaction, but scarcely a second later he plunged into you, shoving you forward with every brutal thrust. He used his cock like a weapon, stretching you open and filling you to the point where pain and pleasure were impossible to tell apart.   


Your head jerked up as his grip on your hips shifted slightly, and a small, slick tentacle eased its way into your exposed ass. You relaxed slightly at its unthreatening size, but too soon- once it was fully inside you, it swelled, making you squirm as you were stretched open. You moaned helplessly, your instinctive movement only exacerbating how utterly filled you felt.   


That drew a chuckle from him, and he ran his fingers down your spine, smearing the blood he’d left behind. “I’d enjoy seeing you filled in every hole, but you do scream so prettily.” And with that- observation? Threat? Promise?- he withdrew, then slammed into you even harder than before. His pace was punishing, and at first, all you could do was lie there and take it. As you grew accustomed to his violent thrusts, however, you found yourself seeking your pleasure, snaking a hand down your body to rub yourself in time with his movements.   


His hand came down on your ass with a sound that echoed off the walls, but he made no move to stop you; he could have easily restrained your hand, but he only continued spanking you every time he pulled back. Finally, after what could have been moments or hours, his relentless pace began to stutter, and the small part of your brain still clinging to rational thought wondered if he would fill your cunt, or add to the mess he’d made of your back. Clenching down around him, you had your answer as you felt his cock pulse inside you. He pulled out of you quickly, along with the shadow that had filled your other hole, and you gasped at how empty its withdrawal left you feeling. Still, you were so close… You could feel the weight of his gaze as he observed you, but you couldn’t have stopped now if you tried. In desperation, you looked up at him, your lips parting in silent supplication.   


His eyebrow arched. “After all that I’ve given you, still you beg for more?” His tone was mockingly mild, and his expression was impossible to read, the daemonic visage wiped away like a nightmare in the first rays of dawn. “Perhaps I’ve underestimated the depths of depravity to which you’ll sink…”   


Those sneering words in that rich voice proved to be your undoing. You’d have screamed his name if he’d deigned to give it to you, but your cry of ecstasy was wordless as you writhed; the aftershocks left you shaking at his feet, incapable of supporting your own weight any longer.   


The last thing you heard before you passed out was “Well, you have been amusing, pet. Perhaps I’ll keep you here.“   



End file.
